Custom:LEGO Dimensions 3.0 Update
Story Years after the original portals opened, throughout multiple dimensions, messages were being sent through vortexes. On Mars, a letter was dropped through a portal. A Martian slithered along the ground and picked it up. "If you wish to join us in Multiverse Conquest..,". A message in a bottle was dropped through a portal into the sea beside Isla De Muerta. Barbossa picked up the letter and read it. "Wait until tomorrow, and then leave through the portal that appears near you." A portal opened in front of Arthas, the Lich King. He read the letter. "Yours sincerely, the Government of Evil." Franchises The game includes 23 new franchises. New *Jaws *Minecraft *The Chronicles of Narnia *Night at the Museum *Pirates of the Caribbean *Nexo Knights *World of Warcraft *LEGO Universe *2001: A Space Odyssey *The Stanley Parable *Nintendo (Wii U exclusive) *War of the Worlds *Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *Ben 10 *Top Gear *Star Trek *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *Goosebumps *Team Fortress 2 *Gravity Falls *Jurassic Park *Jekyll and Hyde *Short Circuit Returning Franchises *Gremlins New Mechanics Some franchises don't have any packs, but have a presence in the main story. The Adventure Worlds for these franchises can be accessed by any character. There is a new feature in the adventure worlds that is called Creator Mode. In Creator Mode, you can customize worlds in a way that's similar to LEGO Worlds. There's also an Adventure World that can be accessed by any character that's just for customizing. The New Foundation Elements * The Elder Wand (Harry Potter) * The Enchiridion (Adventure Time) * The Pelzter Bathroom Buddy (Gremlins) * Bomb Suitcase (The A-Team) * Ghost Containment Unit (Ghostbusters (2016)) * Explosive Chewing Gum (Mission: Impossible) * Batarang (The LEGO Batman Movie) * The Handbook for the Recently Deceased (Beetlejuice) * Handcuffs (LEGO City Undercover) * Elliot's Bike (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) * Radio Watch (Knight Rider) * Golden Ring (Sonic the Hedgehog) * The Map to One Eye'd Willies Treasure (The Goonies) * Newt's Suitcase (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) * Shark Tooth (Jaws) * TNT Block (Minecraft) * Wardrobe (The Chronicles of Narnia) * Tablet (Night at the Museum) * Cursed Aztec Coin (Pirates of the Caribbean) * The Book of Monsters (Nexo Knights) * The Doomhammer (Warcraft) * Imagination Orb (LEGO Universe) * HAL 9000 (2001: A Space Odyssey) * 8 Button (The Stanley Parable) * Super Mushroom (Nintendo (Wii U exclusive) * Martian War Machine (War of the Worlds) * The Phone Booth (Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure) * The Omnitrix (Ben 10) * The Stig's Helmet (Top Gear) * Phaser (Star Trek) * Wonka Bar (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) * Stine's Typewriter (Goosebumps) * Sandvich (Team Fortress 2) * Journal 3 (Gravity Falls) * Amber (Jurassic Park) * Hyde Potion (Jekyll and Hyde) * Johnny 5 (Short Circuit) Expansion Packs Starter Pack Wave 1 = October 15th, 2019 Wave 2 = December 17th, 2019 Wave 3 = March 1st, 2020 Wave 4 = May 5th, 2020 Wave 5 = July 7th, 2020 Wave 6 = September 9th, 2020 Wave 1 *Jaws Level Pack (Martin Brody + The Orca + Jaws) *Gremlins Level Pack (Billy Pelzter + Billy's Car + Snowplough) *Gravity Falls Team Pack (Dipper + The Shacktron + Mabel + Mystery Cart) *Goosebumps Story Pack (Zach Cooper + Haunted Car + Bookshelf Portal) *Star Trek Story Pack (Captain Kirk + The Enterprise + Stargate Portal) *Minecraft Enderman Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) *LEGO Universe The Darkitect Fun Pack (The Darkitect + Spider Boss) *Nexo Knights Jestro Fun Pack (Jestro + Evil-Mobile) Wave 2 *Minecraft Level Pack (Steve + TNT Block + Minecart) *The Chronicles of Narnia Team Pack (Peter + Unicorn, Edmund + White Witch's Sleigh) *Warcraft Story Pack (Sir Anduil Lothlar + Eagle + Stormwind Portal) *Pirates of the Caribbean Story Pack (Jack Sparrow + The Black Pearl + Port Royal Portal) *Top Gear The Stig Fun Pack (The Stig + The Stig's Racecar) *Night at the Museum Amelia Fun Pack (Amelia Earhart + Ol' Betsy) *LEGO Universe Hael Storm Fun Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi) *War of the Worlds Martian Fun Pack (Martian + Martian War Machine) Wave 3 *The Chronicles of Narnia Level Pack (Lucy + Wardrobe + Aslan) *War of the Worlds Story Pack (The Narrator + Thunderchild + London Portal) *Jurassic Park Team Pack (Alan Grant + Jurassic Park Jeep + Ellie Sattler + Triceratops) *Night at the Museum Team Pack (Jedediah + RC Car, Octavius + Squirrel) *Ben 10 Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) *Pirates of the Caribbean Davy Jones Fun Pack (Davy Jones + The Flying Dutchman) *Warcraft Garona Fun Pack (Garona + Raft) *Shrort Circuit Johnny 5 Fun Pack (Johnny 5 + Stephanie's Snack Shack) Wave 4 *LEGO Universe Level Pack (Nexus Astronaut + Nexus Communications Tower + Nexus Force Rocket) *Night at the Museum Level Pack (Larry Daley + Rexy + Larry Daley's Car) *Jekyll and Hyde Team Pack (Robert Jekyll + Utterson's Car + Spring-Heeled Jack + Reaper Bug) *LEGO Universe Vanda Darkflame Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) *Nexo Knights Axl Fun Pack (Axl + Mobile Tower) *LEGO Universe Bob Fun Pack (Bob + Venture Explorer) *Nexo Knights Beast Master Fun Pack (Beast Master + Chaos Chariot) Wave 5 *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Level Pack (Willy Wonka + Chocolate River Boat + Great Glass Elevator) *Nexo Knights Team Pack (Lance + Mecha Horse + Aaron + Aero-Striker) *Pirates of the Carribean Will Turner Fun Pack (Will Turner + Mill Wheel) *Minecraft Skeleton Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) *Goosebumps Slappy Fun Pack (Slappy + Giant Mantis) *Team Fortress 2 Pyro Fun Pack (Engineer + Sentry) *Gravity Falls Bill Cipher Fun Pack (Bill Cipher + Weirdmageddon Flying Car) Wave 6 *Nexo Knights Level Pack (Clay + Fortrex + Rumble Blade) *2001: A Space Odyssey Level Pack (Dave + Escape Pod + HAL 9000) *Team Fortress 2 Team Pack (Pyro + Pyro Kart + Scout + Mobile Dispenser) *LEGO Universe Doctor Overbuild Fun Pack (Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) *Nexo Knights Macy Fun Pack (Macy + NexoCycle) *LEGO Universe Duke Exeter Fun Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon) *Nintendo Fun Pack (Mario + Mario Kart) Adventure Worlds Jaws *Amity City **The Beach *The Sea Minecraft *The Overworld *The End *The Nether The Chronicles of Narnia *Professor Kirk's Mansion **Spare Room ***The Wardrobe *Narnia **Lantern Wastes **Mr Tumnus's House **The Beavers' House **Frozen Lake **The Stone Table **Cair Paravel **Battlefield Night at the Museum *Smithsonian Museum *Air and Space *British Museum Pirates of the Caribbean *Port Royal **Fort Charles **Blacksmith's Shop **Jail Cell *Isla de Muerta **Cursed Treasure Room *Isla Cruces *Tortuga *Worlds End *The Fountain of Youth Nexo Knights *Knighton **Cold North **Rocklands **Lava Lands ***Fire Fortress **Waste Land **Auremville World of Warcraft *Stormwind *Orgrimmar *Pandaria LEGO Universe *Nexus Tower *Nimbus Station *Crux Prime *Avant Gardens *Forbidden Valley Top Gear *Racetrack *Recording Studio *Garage 2001: A Space Odyssey *Earth *Space **Discovery One The Stanley Parable *The Office **Mind Control Facility *Outside War of the Worlds *London (1899) Nintendo *Mushroom Kingdom *Donkey Kong Island *Bowser's Castle Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure *San Dimas **Circle K Parking Lot **Police Station **Ted's House **Waterpark **San Dimas Mall *New Mexico *Ancient Greece *Medieval England Ben 10 *Bellwood Star Trek *Deep Space Nine *Utopia Planitia *Earth Charlie and the Chocolate Factory *England **Charlie's House **Sweet Shop *The Chocolate Factory **The Chocolate Room ***The Chocolate River Tunnel **The Nut Room **The Inventing Room **The TV Room **The Fizzy Lifting Juice Room **The Golden Egg Room Goosebumps *Madison Team Fortress 2 *2Fort *Hightower *Coal Town *WaterGate *Mann Manor Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls Jurassic Park *Isla Nublar Jekyll and Hyde *London Short Circuit *Oregon **Nova Labs Levels Level Pack Levels Story Pack Levels Characters Trailers Announcement Trailer The three heroes are travelling through the portal then they land in an office building then a car drives behind them as they jump out of the way. The Stig waves as it's going past. Then a phone booth drops from the sky and they hop in it and it travels away. It arrives at Gravity Falls, where a Martian War Machine walks by. Ben Tennyson spots it and slams down on the Omnitrix yelling "It's hero time!" The scene moves up to the sky as it becomes darker. The Starship Enterprise flies by. "Open the pod day doors." Captain Kirk commanded a crew member. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that." HAL Spoke. The scene cuts from HAL 9000 to a floating Wonka Bar. Mario runs along and jumps underneath it, using it as a power-up. Robert Jekyll was about to eat that chocolate bar and turns into Hyde as he gets mad. He smashes through the walls of the Chocolate Factory, and then a group of Gnomes scurry out. He looks confused as the Gnomes swarm through the wall. The scene cuts to a forest as human soldiers charge by on horses. In the forest is an abandoned temple with Samurai Statues in it. Larry Daley held the tablet up to the statues and they slowly turned into Dark Ronin. Larry runs away and hides in a wardrobe sitting against a tree. He soon finds himself in a snowy place with a lantern. The scene moves along to a river where the Nexo Knights are trying to cross, as the Fortrex would crack the ice and had to be parked at the edge. Suddenly suspenceful music begins to play and a shark fin cracks through the ice. A pirate ship fell from the sky and started sailing along as the ice started to crack. A T-Rex stomps through the snow and roars into the sky as the trailer ends. A picture of some of the new packs and the LEGO Dimensions logo are shown. After that's shown, Steve is digging in a cave and finds a diamond. However, soon that diamond is taken away by a portal. Steve looks confused at what just happened. Then the trailer ends. Jaws Top Gear At the Top Gear studio, the show is about to start. A portal appears above the studio and the three hosts disappear through it. The Stig hears the hosts shouting for help, and gets in a car. He drives the car through the wall, making a hole in it, and charges straight for the portal, getting pulled in. Dramatic music plays. A voice-over plays. "Some say that he's the most epic hero to ever live, and that he's destined to save the entire multiverse. All we know is, he's called the Stig." A gameplay montage starts. After the montage, a montage of all the Stig's cousins appear. Rating What would you rate this custom video game? Awesome Good Bad Horrible